The Forgotten
by idunno324 and Zoezora
Summary: Krista, Annabell, Lana, and Bernie are best friends. They end up in a boarding school surrounded by coffee plants. A new kid comes...what could go wrong? Yes Percy Jackson will be in the story and his friends too. Takes place after The Last Olympian!


CHAPTER 1

The Beginning

[glass breaking noise] "UGH! Krista, Lana, Annabell, stop fighting over the bloody mic! I'll chose who gets to talk!"  
"You know what. I'm late. So you guys can figure that out all on your own." [door slams]  
"I guess it's between you two, because I'm not going to explain your...erm. adventure. So Annabell, you will explain who we all are, and Krista, you will start telling the story." (Annabell grabs the mic.)  
"Glad that's decided. Sorry about what just happened. Lana left Krista and I to tell the story because Bernie here thinks that we are all bonkers.  
I'm Annabell. And these are my friends (piratically family) Krista and Bernie, but we like to call her Bannana. Lana left because, well we don't know. Half-Blood stuff I guess.  
What your about to hear may be considered "Fiction" in a library, but everything that we say, with the exception of Bernie, [You know it's true!] is 100% true! Believe us or not were still, were not lying! I'll let Krista start off the story."

"Come on Bernie!" Annabell, Lana, and I say in unison.  
"We are so late to 7th period", I say looking impatiently at my old, gold faced, watch.  
"Krista, you could have been Athena's daughter!" Bernie says in a tone of discovery, her light long blond bouncing as she ran to us. "In fact we all could have been Athena's daughters!"  
"No, no, no. No more Percy Jackson & The Olympians for you, missy!" Lana says to Bernie wagging her finger accusingly.  
"We already have our own parents, you, me, Lana, Krista, everyone here, and everyone out there" Annabell said with a glance towards the 20 feet high steel fence preventing anything to come in...or go out.

I guess it's not that much different from when we used to live in San Fransisco. Me, Lana, and Annabell have known Each other since before pre-school. We grew up together. It's odd that Annabell and I have never met our real mother, and Lana has never met her real father.  
Our wicked step mothers decided to put a metal fence around the house after, well, I guess you could say we were robbed? No, the three of us almost got kidnapped. By whom? This hybrid looking bird and pterodactyl, with sharp claws that could rip your eyes out like chocolate out of the box. So after the lamp and wall were destroyed the fence got put up. A few months later they sent us three to this boarding school in Costa Rica! They said that they wanted us to be, "In a better learning environment." and "learn more".

So here we are, Costa Rica. Home of the endless aroma of coffee in the air. This makes me want to recite a poem by Robert Frost, "Fire and Ice". It's one of my favorites.  
Every other Costa Rican school kid is now into "Punk". That "Punk"makes me want to puke! That "style" just doesn't reach out to me.  
"She's still talking to him." Annabell says, taking me out of my day dreaming. I didn't notice we were in class already.

I look up, to see three desks ahead of us, Bernie talking to Jaco, the new kid in school. All I knew about him was that he came from San Fransisco, just like Lana, Annabell, Bernie, and I. He had shaggy dark red curly hair, securely under a bohemian cap. When he first came, teachers ordered him to take off the cap, but he just flashed them a note, and they said "OK!". He walked awkwardly in his sneakers, as if his feet hurt. He talked to no one but Bernie.  
"You know, at lunch time I saw him bite hi tray." Lana says turning to Annabell, who sat right behind her. I chuckled lightly at her.  
"that's impossible" I say laughing at Lana's story.  
"What's impossible?" asks Mr. Oneil, our new Mythology teacher since Mr. Gomez had quit. I hated Mr. Oneil. He was tall, with short white-blond hair, blood-shot dark blue eyes, and a bad smell. He just smelled weird, always. Lana, Annabell, and Bernie say so too. but no one else seems to notice.  
"Why is she spending so much time with him!" Lana asked Annabell.  
"I don't know. Maybe it's because of the British accent Bernie is attempting to do." Annabell said. Then Romona, the school's gossip information center shows up from my right. This girl knows every gossip story in the school, but doesn't start or spread any of it.  
"I heard that they are a pack edged deal, according to Jamie." Miss "know it all" says.

"Theres already rumors going around!" Ive always wanted to keep Bernie safe from being torn. She may be annoying all the time, but she's still my friend.  
"Yes, and fast. You better find out what's going on soon or more rumors will go around."  
"Of course...Tell me when you learn more, Romona."  
"I suggest that we find out soon, or Bernie may drift away from us." Annabell advised.  
"Aww...I was going to ask Bannana if she wanted to be in the band I want to start." Said Lana.  
"Romona could you-"  
"Huh?" The three of us say in unison. That tends to happen a lot lately.  
"Where did she go?" I said. She just POOF gone. Which made me think. She's not even in this class!  
"Alright class, settle down. Todays lesson is on..." Ugh. I hate Mr. Oneil's lessons. I don't even pay attention. Annabell and I just read the mythology book on our desks. They are hard to read because of small print. Annabell and I aren't the best readers. Because we have a mild case of Dyslexia. But we love to read.  
Now on with the boring lesson...boarding school is just so boring sometimes...


End file.
